Life of Death
by Deutsche Regel
Summary: Life in Elmore couldn't grimmer. Gumball is framed for something he didn't do. He ends up regretting ... This is a You Decide The End type of series. I have a poll and i will not make part two until I have at least 10 votes on that poll. It is Blind so it will remain a mystery until I release part two. So do not ruin this for the others by not voting. Thank you.
1. Piss of the Military

Piss of the Military

"GUMBALL FUCKING WATTERSON," said an angry voice ,which commonly belonged to Nicole Watterson, as a woman pinned her 12 year old son to a wall, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Ma'am your son was involved in a explosion near the prison," said a doughnut, who was sitting on the Wattersons couch, "Here lets look at this video, HMH?" The doughnut placed the video in the VCR player and a video poped up, and sure enough there was a blue cat. The cat stopped where the explosion took place, pulled on something for three seconds, and then left. Then 10 seconds later, while the cat was still in view, the explosion took place. The smoke semi-cleared to see a huge hole in the wall of the prison, and the uncontious cat on the ground.

"Don't worry Corporal..." said Nicole, in a pleasing voice.

"Shawn, Corporal Shawn," said Corporal Shawn. "O.K., Don't worry Corporal Shawn I'll, I got It from here," said Nicole she then looked at Gumball, who was still choking and gasping for air because of Nicole The Corporal then left the house, and no sooner than that, Gumball started to black-out due to oxygen depletion. Nicole droped Gumball to the ground, who gasped for air and rolled over onto his back. Nicole then picked up Gumball, by the shirt, and dragged him to the door to the basement, dropped him and said, "open the door."

"Bu..."

"OPEN THE DOOR"

Gumball obeyed and opened the door, then was pushed down the stairs, "Your sleeping down there." '_What the hell, I didn't do that. It wasn...' _His thoughts where interupted by the door opening. He looked up the stairs to see an angry fish and a, surely younger, bunny. "What do yo want Darwin, Anias?" Darwin walked up to Gumball and muttered two words. _"Fuck. You."_ Then he kneed Gumball in the balls then climbed up the stairs again. Then Anais, the younger bunny, came up to Gumball and said several words which he could not understand and then she walked up the stairs. Gumball ran up the stairs but as soon as he got up there, he heard the click of the lock. He was alone.

~The next day~

Gumball was sitting in complete silence, until _CLICK!_. The door was unlocked and then opened by Nicole, who said, "Get your ass up here and eat." He did get up the stairs but he did not go for the kitchen table, instead for his room. He grabbed about 20 pieces of paper and the same amount of envelopes. Then headed down to the basement again, but he was careful to conceal the keys for the basement and the car. He began on his letters he stained 16 with his blood and he left 4 blank. He started writing. First to Penny, then Banana Joe, and so on and so on. He finished the 16 letters and then began to write the leters for his family. His leters to his family all said similar things:

_**To (Mom, Dad, Darwin, or Anias)**_

_**I have been a horrible (Child/Brother) to you. You hate me and I agree with you. Your life will be a lot happier when I am gone. Forget me for I have let you all down and dragged you down too. (Mother, your life will be a lot less stressful/ Father, no one respected you because of me, now they will/Darwin, Anais, I have been a horrible brother and role model to you, your life will be better without me.)Forget me.**_

He had finished his leters no sooner then the door opening again. It was his mother, again, he was thinking many things, but one accidentily slipped "What a slob, you sure enjoy fucking things up, don't you?" "Huh?" said a unaware cat. "We're going out to dinner you will stay here. We'll be back at 6:15." Nicole said, getting a dreary response from the depressed cat, "oh, O.K." Gumball reread the letter he wrote to Penny, a peanut with antlers, which said:

_**To my loving Penny**_

_**My love is long**_

_**But my life will be short**_

_**I cannot sing you a song**_

_**Can you help me please**_

_**My life is short**_

_**Yours will be long**_

_**My life is on the line**_

_**I know you can't**_

_**I know you'll try**_

_**I won't be fine **_

_**For at 6:00**_

_**I will no longer **_**_Exist_**

_**Please help me**_

_**Prove my life is worth living**_

_**For I will no longer **_**_exist_**

_**After 6**_

Penny finished reading the letter and, no sooner than that, she dropped it thinking _'He's going to __**KILL HIMSELF**__!'_ She ran to her father screaming "DAD YOU** NEED** TO DRIVE ME TO GUMBALL'S HOUSE!" "That kid why blew up 3 houses? No way. He'll hurt you." Said Mr. Fitzgerald "No he won't, remember, he saved my life not even a month ago!"

"My answer stays the same."

"BUT DAD"

"NO"

"FINE" Penny used her bike and biked 6 miles to Gumballs house, but she saw the Wattersons car pull out of the drive way at 5:45 P.M. She biked faster and faster, but she could not keep up. She fell behind on the car before she found out who was driving. She rode back to the house to find no one there.

Gumball drove 55-75 miles an hour. His destination was the incomplete bridge near the sea. He managed to get quite a military detail on him, but he was two miles from the bridge. As he got closer the Military tried to over take the car. He was there. He got closer and closer and closer. Finally he went over. Everything went into slo-mo, he finally completed his mission. He was going to die. He looked at his watch one last time. 6:00. He completed his mission.

* * *

**Eh what do you think. Review and tell me what you think. Also, vote on my polls and I will tally the votes for the next chapter. First 10 votes will qualify.**


	2. Note (Must read if you want more)

O.K people, I can't make another one until you vote on this poll. I literally can't. Vote and I swear that I will have it done that verry same day. All I need is 10 votes. I mean come on people already 68 people have viewed this. Just vote. Its on my profile, BTW. Thank you guys for reading this here's my chart.

Sunday:80

Monday:42

Updated at 9 A.M.

WOH 3 votes down.


	3. The Ravine

"That's it fellow, keep driving" a black cat said looking out the scope of his M82-A2 Barrett .50 Caliber sniper, "Just keep driving." He was sitting there, near the edge of the cliff, watching the Wattersons' Family van inching ever so closer the other cliff of the river/ravine. Then out of nowhere, Penny came up behind him, reached her had over the guys shoulder, and stabbed him in the stomach, only to be countered by the same guy she just stabbed. The cat grabbed her arm and propelled her over the edge of the cliff, into the ravine.

The car was falling rapidly. 100, 200, 300, 400, 500 ft. Gumball closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, until he heard something. "GUMBALL!" Gumball opened his eyes to see who had called out his name. Then he saw someone rapidly descending towards the river below. '_PENNY?! What is she doing here? Better question, why is she falling into _this_ ravine?'_ Gumball rapidly thought, '_I have to save her. Screw life and screw death, I need to save her. She is the only reason that I lived this far, now its time for me to return the favor.'_ Gumball opened the driver door and started to dive for the peanut. The river was getting closer, but Gumball was even closer to Penny. Gumball managed to get to Penny and grab her, he instantly turned himself upside down, but before either one of them could say anything, Gumball hit the cold river water with bone-shattering force. Luckily for Penny, unfortunately for Gumball, Gumball shielded Penny from the heavy pain that followed the impact. "AH SHIT!" was all Gumball could muster before the pain took over his body.

Penny almost instantly realized what was happening, but she couldn't react. The frigid waters overcame her muscles, preventing her from moving. She thought she would die here, die in these frigid waters with Gumball. Then she realized something, _'Huh, it actually doesn't sound that bad, me dieing with the person, who I liked, and surprisingly he liked me back.'_ She gave up. Then something warm grabbed her waist and started to tug on her, pulling her towards the bank. '_Wha-?'_ Next thing she new, she was on the river side, almost looking Gumball in the face. Gumball sat there, arm around her waist, panting. "I'm-I'm sorry. So, so, sorry." Gumball was in major pain and she knew it, the question is why did he save her? Why did he save her instead of killing himself? It didn't matter. The important thing is that Gumball is alive. But it didn't last. One second Gumball was standing on both, his broken and normal legs, the next, he had a huge hole in his forehead. The bullet, missing Penny by only an inch, went through Gumball so fast, there was no pain for 10 seconds.

Gumball instantly fell on the ground, dead. "No, No, No, NO" Penny started crying. She remembered the guy on the cliff and instantly 'flipped the bird to' the guy without looking at him. She noticed a Desert Eagle laying on the ground near Gumball. She grabbed it, and shot to the sniper, miraculously hitting and killing him. Was it over? No one knows for sure, but life in Elmore was bleak after that event.

Fin?


End file.
